Pokemon Opal And Obsidian
by XSoulbound
Summary: A first person pokemon experience!
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Opal And Obsidian**

**Hey guys! I know I haven't been active lately, but I've been in a slump. I'm going to start throwing things at the wall and seeing what sticks so-to-say. This is written first person so I hope it works out!**

Obligatory opening: Hello, I am professor willow. Welcome to the Opherous region, Newspark town. This world is inhabited by creatures called pokémon! For some people, pokémon are pets. Others use them for fights. Myself...I study pokémon as a profession. Now, Are you a Boy or a Girl? (Gender) Okay, what's your name? (Insert Your Name Here) Alright then lets get to it!

"_What… what's going on? Is this a dream?" A vast landscape expands around you. A shimmering flower field bordered by forest and mountains. A peaceful feel emanates throughout the meadow. A large pokemon comes over the valley, shining like the sin. It has an elegant yet ghostly appearance. It lets out a cry and flies off over the rolling hills. However, the sky begins to darken. "Whats going on?" You say as the wind picks up. It throws you to the ground as the flowers wilt and lightning strikes the veil of clouds. A silhouette forms of a giant beast flying down, it attacks._

"AHHHHH!" You wake up screaming. After calming down, you head downstairs. Your Mom walks over." Hello (YourName), I guess it's time for you to go then. You get your pokemon today. I guess all kids leave home someday, don't they?" She hands you some Items. "Here take these."

Obtained Running Shoes.

Obtained Potions x10

Obtained Oran berries x10

"Thanks Mom, I've got to go." You say and run toward the door. "Come visit sometimes! And don't forget your bike!" "I won't!"

Obtained Basic Bike

You run over to the lab where the professor is waiting for you with her daughter. "Hey Amy!" You say. Amy has long brown hair and green eyes. She is wearing a pink blouse with a purple knee length skirt. "Hey (Name), How's it going!" "Great!" "Well you two," said Willow, "lets get you pokemon!"

Which will you pick:

Flapish, Flying fish pokemon,Water, Tackle Bubble, (Phys. Attacker)

Flamber, Scorch pup pokemon, Fire, Tackle Ember, (Mixed Attacker)

Panshoot, bamboo pokemon, Grass, Tackle Screech, (Mixed Defender)

**And Thats where I leave it. I will take the first five votes to determine which starter to choose. Also first five for which version of the game: Opal or Obsidian. What pokemon were seen in the vision? What foes shall be met? Who knows. This game is not over yet!**


	2. Chapter 2 Obsidian:A first pokemon!

**Okay, I finally got ONE VOTE, so I'm going with it. Lucky me we get my favorite choices anyway. Oh, also since he was the only one to vote, he got to pick the nickname! Now, Continue Game…**

Pokemon Obsidian: badges 0

Ah, Flamber, you want this pokemon?

You obtained Flaber.

Would you like to give your Flamber a nickname?

You named him Brazer

Amy walked over to the table and picked up Flapish's pokeball. "I'm gonna call her Flashwing!" She exclaimed. Prof. Willow walked towards you and Amy. "Well you two, your adventure begins now. I would like to ask a favor of you." She holds out two red digital watches. "These are the latest versions of the pokedex, and I would like to ask you to fill them with data of pokemon. There are also plenty of other features on this version." She hands you the pokedex.

Obtained Pokedex.

"We're also working on multiple upgrades, so I'll call you if we have anything you can get." "Thanks mom," Amy says, "Hey (Name), Let's try out our new pokemon, come on!"

Battle Begin

Amy sends out Flashwing

Go Brazer!

"Brazer, use Tackle!" You shout and he launches forward. He hits and does a good amount of damage. "Bubble" Your rival shouts. Her pokemon throws the bubbles and they do about half of your HP. Dang, at least it's a weak move. "Tackle!" You shout again. It hits hard, scoring a critical hit.

Flashwing Fainted.

"Oh no!" Amy exclaims. "Well, I guess we'll have to train harder." She walks out of the lab and heads toward the next town. Willow came running from the back. "Wait, we have an upgrade!" She stops, breathing heavily. "Oh brother." She turns to you. "Here, we thought you might like this, it could help."

Obtained Town Map Upgrade for the Pokedex.

"Can you take this to Amy for me, She couldn't have gotten far, she'll know how to use it."

Obtained Flash Drive.

"Well, that's all, go on and train hard!" You head out.

**And that's all, I hope you guys like it. I'm quite excited about this story, It's like writing a script for my own pokemon game! See you guys soon!**


End file.
